The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to automatically provisioning customer support resolutions to information handling systems in a firewall-compliant manner.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sometimes “supported” in order, for example, to provide those information handling systems and/or their users with information needed to ensure proper operation of the information handling systems. For example, a customer system may include one or more customer devices such as server devices, and events may occur in those server devices that require customer support. Such customer systems are typically coupled to customer support systems via a network, and users or administrators of the customer system may report events to the customer support system in order to receive customer support resolutions that address and/or remedy issues associated with those events. However, the need for users or administrators to report events in their customer system typically requires an event that causes an issue that effects the availability or functionality of the customer system (i.e., in a manner that causes the user or administrator to recognize that event), thus resulting in a negative experience for the user or administrator, and missing the opportunity to address events in the customer system before they cause issues that result in such negative experiences. However, automating the reporting of events and the subsequent provisioning of resolutions is problematic in many customer systems, as typical customer systems include firewalls that prevent the provisioning of the customer support resolution to the customer system without some user or administrator involvement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an automated firewall-compliant customer support resolution provisioning system.